Toyota CHASER Tourer S '96
Gran Turismo 2 |drivetrain = |power = 195 BHP |torque = 188.0 lb-ft |length = 4715 mm |width = 1755 mm |height = 1400 mm |weight = |ptwratio = |kg|lb|abbr=on}} per horsepower |engine = 1JZ-GE |displacement = 2492 cc |aspiration = NA }} The Toyota CHASER Tourer S '96 is a road car produced by Toyota. It only appears in the original Gran Turismo and Gran Turismo 2, being replaced with the Tom's Chaser in later games. Colors There are seven colors available for this vehicle: * Super White II * Silver Metallic * Grayish Green Mica Metallic * White Pearl Mica * Wine Red Mica * Dark Green Mica P.I.O. * Dark Blue Mica In-game Description This description is taken from the PAL version of Gran Turismo 2: Some of the most exciting cars to come out of Japan have, perhaps surprisingly, been as dull as potato soup to look at. Take, for example, the Toyota Chaser. Externally unremarkable, on first appearances it comes across as the sort of big saloon that would be more likely to earn its living from ferrying taxi fares about, rather than entertaining one-hundred-thousand-strong crowds on the race track. But that's just where the Chaser has been built to succeed. The Mark 2 series of the model is one of Toyota's most technologically advanced cars. The innovations featured in road car versions have real benefits on the race track too - the Chaser has consistently proven itself as one of the most successful racing saloons competing in the Japanese touring car series. Road-oriented Chasers come in a range of states of engine tune, from restrained through to wild. Entry-level models are pulled along by a 2.4-litre four-cylinder engine delivering just 90bhp. More interesting is a two-litre version giving up 160bhp and a luxury angled naturally-aspirated six-cylinder three-litre version producing a torquey 220bhp. Yet by far the sportiest of the Chaser saloons are two models badged the Tourer-SIncorrectly referred to as "Soarer-S" and "Soarer-V" in-game and the Tourer-V. First, the Tourer-S packs an in-line 2.5-litre six-cylinder engine forcing out a revvy 200bhp. Take this same power unit, add a high-tech ceramic turbocharger and an electronically-controlled throttle, and you've got the wild child of the Chaser family, the Tourer-V. Liberating the maximum power permissible in Japan, the Tourer-V serves up a tasty 280bhp. To cope with the loud and raucous power delivery in both S and V versions, a traction control system is fitted as standard. Both models also feature lowered and stiffened chassis. now here's the real shame. The Chaser is another of Toyota's models sold only in its home country, which means that other markets have missed out on one of Japan's most unexpectedly entertaining driving experiences. Acquisition GT1 This car can be bought at the Toyota New Cars dealership for 27,500 Credits. GT2 This car can be bought at the Toyota New Cars dealership for 27,950 Credits. Pictures -R-Toyota_CHASER_Tourer_S_'96.jpg|A Toyota CHASER Tourer S '96 with racing modifications applied. File:TCHSNL--.jpg|The vehicle banner as it appears in Gran Turismo 1 File:Tchsnl--.png|The vehicle banner as it appears in Gran Turismo 2 Notes Category:GT1 Cars Category:GT2 Cars Category:Toyota Cars Category:Cars accepting dirt tyres Category:1990s automobiles Category:Sedans Category:Naturally Aspirated Cars